


Hamilton Prompts/Ideas

by marissa_ann



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omega John, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissa_ann/pseuds/marissa_ann
Summary: Very raw ideas for Hamilton fics that I'm hoping turn into more solid actual fics. I don't have much time to write so it will be slow, meaning if anyone sees something that inspires them, go ahead and write and be inspired:)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping at least a few of these turn into something more. Or at the least that these raw ideas might spark something in someone other than just me:)

1\. Political AU setting where Hamilton is working for president George Washington with the other HamFam guys and he pisses off the wrong people who vow to teach him a lesson. They hire some guys to break into his apartment, beat him up, steal anything that might be important. But workaholic Hamilton wasn't home and the guys find Laurens there instead.

2\. 5 times Hercules was the 'mom' friend and 1 time his friends took care of him

3\. Established Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette/Mulligan just getting over Alex cheating with Maria and starting to find that trust again. Someone outside their usual group starts making advances on one of the other three and he's scared to speak up in case his lovers think he was flirting. Which also leads to some Hamilton guilt when all is revealed. Being written: Frayed Strings

4\. They really should have known better than to take Alexander Hamilton to a historical reenactment without checking that it was completely accurate.

5\. Non-sexual age play where sometimes Alex and John just need to feel taken care of and sometimes Laf and Herc need someone to take care of.

6\. Modern setting or Historical AU where Laurens survived, Alex/Eliza take care of a recovering John and it leads to some age play feelings.

7\. Foster Care AU where the Washingtons already have Alex, Laf, John, Aaron, plus Herc pretty much lives there. Adding an angry Thomas to the mix wasn't an easy decision, especially when he lives to antagonize the others kids, but he's just as broken as the others were when they arrived and they won't give up on him.

8\. The Revolutionary Set working for George Washington's new Cyber Crime unit. Hercules doing most of the undercover work and overprotective of his team, Lafayette as a hacker with invaluable connections working off community service, Laurens as the disowned politician's kid because he chose computers, comic con, and boys over sports, law, and girls, and Hamilton as the new addition trying to prove himself so much they literally have to unplug his ten computers to stop him from working.

9\. College AU - Someone starts spreading rumours that Alex slept with a professor to bring up a grade

10\. Probably a 5+1 type fic with Alex/John/Laf/Herc, romantic or platonic. Sometimes Alex forgets that not every argument is a debate that needs to be won. Sometimes he gets to into proving his point that he says something that hurts one of them. 5 times he did that and 1 time he stopped himself(or someone did it to him)

11\. Alex has a very addictive personality so when the doctor insists, after he collapsed, on no work and no caffeine, Alex finds other things to get addicted to: video games, fanfiction, sex and/or kissing, Harry Potter. Might be a 5 times Alex got addicted to something other than work/caffeine and 1 time he got someone else addicted.

12\. Modern setting AU Alex/John/Laf/Herc. They all have days where they need to be touched, held, just not let go of for any reason. They all have days when they don't want to be touched by anyone.

13\. Camp AU - The Revolutionary Set is not assigned the same cabin. Might do two plots. A fun one where they scheme to get things shifted so they are all together. And one more angsty one about being separated and not having each other as a safety net for the nightmares and panic attacks they've never told anyone else about.

14\. College AU - Alex/John/Laf/Herc romantic or platonic. The things they each hate most about their bodies is the thing their lovers/friends love the most.

15\. A 5+1, maybe all College, maybe various settings, but a 5 times Lafaytte and Hercules used their size advantage over Hamilton and Laurens and 1 time being small was the advantage.


	2. More ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will likely never get to write all of these ideas so hopefully someone gets inspired by something. I will do my best:)

1\. Alpha/Beta/Omega modern universe. Alexander/John/Lafayette/Hercules. Dealing with omega!Alex in heat usually isn't a problem for Alpha!Lafayette and Beta!Hecules but throw in a sick omega!John and the Alpha and beta are feeling the strain. Being written: The Bonds of Four

2\. A modern AU. Platonic Revolutionary Set roomies. Alex has a habit of disappearing and not answering his phone, getting lost in his thoughts while on a walk and ending up on the other side of town. John imagines the worst every time, leaving Lafayette and Hercules to calm him while looking for Alex.

3\. Modern AU. Platonic or romantic Revolutionary Set. 5 times one of them jumped to defend another without knowing if they were in the right in the argument/fight.

4\. Coffee Shop AU - Hamilton/Laurens. It took Alex almost a month before he realized the drink he'd ordered at his new favourite coffee shop wasn't on their menu. The barista John was making it especially for him.

5\. Modern AU - Revolutionary Set road trip. Who gave Alex the map and where are we?

6\. Fantasy AU - Prince Alex, the adopted son of King George Washington, is to marry Princess Eliza, the second daughter of King Philip Schuyler, to unite their kingdoms. Alex finds himself more intrigued by his future wife's best friend John Laurens than his bride.

7\. Military school AU. Each of the boys plus others have been deemed a problem by either their parents or the system and the George Washington Military Academy is their last chance to straighten out(not that any of them are straight).

8\. Modern AU - Alex, John, Herc, and Laf each take their dog to the same park at the same time every day. Their dogs seem to be trying to set them up.

9\. College AU - Platonic or romantic, Alex/John/Laf/Herc. Hercules will never admit it, but sometimes he gets jealous that Alex and John's smaller frames can fit perfectly into his and Lafayette's arms. Sometimes he just wants to fit perfectly too.

10\. College AU - Platonic or romantic. Alex/John/Laf/Herc. The guys help Hercules for his final project of the year. A runway show where they are the models.


	3. And more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frayed Strings should be updated tonight as some point as long as everything behaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some more fluffy ideas but the guys had other ideas.

1\. Modern AU - Pairings TBD. John is attacked and all the evidence points to Hamilton. Their friends are trying hard to prove his innocence but the best thing would be if John would wake up and identify his attacker. 

2\. Soul name AU - Pairings TBD. Everyone has the name they're given plus a soul name no one else knows. Telling someone your soul name is the ultimate act of trust(so naturally our Revolutionary Set have exchanged names) because if their will is stronger, they can use your soul name to control you. Jefferson finds out Alex's soul name.

3\. Modern AU - Alex/John/Laf/Herc. Alex is going in for surgery and writes letters to each of his lovers just in case something goes wrong.

4\. College AU - Romantic or platonic Revolutionary Set. Who's idea was it to pair the Revolutionary Set and the Schuyler sisters as a team for this paintball tournament?

5\. College AU - Alex/John/Laf/Herc. Alex is the only one not to get sick and has to take care of the other three.

6\. Modern AU - Alex/John/Laf/Herc/Burr. Watching Aaron doing little things in their lives, like helping Lafayette cook, like watching Project Runway with Hercules, like napping on the couch with John, Alex wonders how he could have been so against Aaron joining them in the first place.

7\. Foster Care AU - The Washingtons have Alex, Lafayette, Aaron, John, and Thomas and have gotten them all to a place where they're healthy, physically, mentally, emotionally. Then Alex's father comes back.

8\. Modern or College AU - Alex/John/Laf/Herc platonic. Their lovers have come to accept the strange bond between the four of them.

9\. Magical AU - Pairings TBD. Each of the Revolutionary Set have a special magic that doesn't manifest itself the way magic normally does. It means being different from all the other kids at their school who know exactly what their powers can do. Alex can bond the weather to his emotions(uhoh), John can communicate with animals and feel their emotions(including humans/empath), Lafayette can the see results of any strategic plan he creates, and Hercules can not only tell when someone is lying, he can manipulate them into telling the truth.

10\. Modern or College AU - Alex/John/Laf/Herc. They each have a pet name for each other for private use only. They also each have a name for each other that means 'uhoh they're pissed at me'.


	4. And even more ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop thinking. 
> 
> WARNING: One of the prompts mentions rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frayed Strings will hopefully be updated later tonight. If not, it will be tomorrow.

1\. Soulmate AU, probably College AU - Alex/John/Lafayette/Hercules. Having more than one mark isn't common but it's also not completely rare. But if you have more than one soulmate, your mark(a little symbol that matches your soulmate's personality) doesn't show signs of acknowledging you've met your soulmate until you've met all three. So the revolutionary set spend years drifting around each other(John attends boarding school in France with Lafayette, one of Alex's foster families lives next door to Hercules) without all four of them meeting until they end up in the same dorm.

2\. Modern AU - Alex/John/Lafayette/Hercules. Platonic or romantic. Hercules loves to play with his lovers'/friends' hair.

3\. Summer camp AU - Alex/John/Aaron, Lafayette/Hercules. They get lost in the woods. And injured in the woods.

4\. Shapeshifter AU - Alex/John/Lafayette/Hercules. Shapeshifters are hunted and killed so the four of them have always kept it a secret but staying in human form too long is painful. Eventually they all discover that they're all shapeshifters and help each other hide and stay safe. And also help each other learn about their powers since Alex and John never had proper teachers.

5\. Modern AU, past John/OC Female, John/one or more of the Revolutionary set. John was always told that because it was a woman, it wasn't rape. His lover/s disagree.

6\. Modern AU - Alex/John/Lafayette/Hercules. They always joke about Hercules being the 'mom' friend but when the other three get de-aged, it's not a joke. He also gets to see a glimpse of his lovers before all the tragedy in their lives and he wonders how someone could possibly purposely hurt them.

7\. Modern AU - platonic Revolutionary Set roomies. They all know each other's tiggers and what to do during a panic attack or nightmare but there's still times when they get caught off guard. Alex will punish himself with an ice cold shower, John doesn't scream during his nightmares so no one knows to wake him, people from Lafayette's past show up unexpectedly with stories he wanted to stay secret, Hercules doesn't tell his friends about the bullying over his major because he thinks he should be able to take it.

8\. Modern AU - Alex/John/Lafayette/Hercules. Alex stayed up too late and got too little sleep the night before the four of them were leaving for a road trip. He didn't want to admit it so he didn't say anything when it was his turn to drive. He ends up falling asleep behind the wheel and crashing, and being the only one to walk away from the accident. He has to call all their other friends alone in the hospital while waiting on word about his lovers. (Not doing death but definitely serious injuries)

9\. Phantom of the Opera AU with a twist - Alex/John/Lafayette, Hercules/?. Alex has 'haunted' the Washington theater for years, ever since he started living in the basement when he was sixteen and kicked out of his foster home. When the new theater group led by George King decides to use his theater to put on a musical written by Charles Lee, staring Thomas Jefferson in the lead role, Alex is curious. He soon learns that the musical was written by John and Hercules but stolen by Lee and the two were threatened if they exposed him. Jefferson bought his role even though everyone knew it should have gone to the extremely talented Lafayette. Alex decides to use his legend to help these boys he's become fascinated with, and in the case of the couple of John/Lafayette, attracted to.

10\. Ocean's 11 AU - Alex/John, Lafayette/Hercules, Aaron, Thomas/James, Eliza/Maria, Peggy, Angelica. Billionaire George King has stolen something from George Washington and he hires Alex's team to steal it back.


	5. Somebody stop me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will be the last set until some of the others get finished because holy crap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All in This Together is close to being updated:)

1\. Modern AU - Alex/John/Laf Herc, Jefferson/Maddison. Jefferson may not like Alex but he actually likes Alex's three lovers and wishes they could be friends.

2\. Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe - Alex/John/Laf/Herc. Omegas Alex and John, Beta Herc, Alpha Laf. Alex goes into an early heat while away from his lovers and they race to get to his side.

3\. Modern AU - Revolutionary set roomies. They each have to face their biggest fears in order to save each other's lives.

4\. College AU - Romantic or platonic Alex/John/Laf/Herc. They never should have let Alex read that book about superstitions.

5\. Modern AU - Alex/John/Laf/Herc. Alex never says the words 'I love you'. He'll say 'me too' or 'same' but never 'I love you'

6\. Modern AU - Alex/John/Laf/Herc. Alex keeps having nightmares of his lovers dying. He starts sleeping even less than before and being extremely overprotective of his lovers.

7\. College AU - Alex/John/Laf/Herc. Alex wants to experience a horror movie marathon and his lovers all want to give him that. So none of them admit horror movies scare them.

8\. Modern AU. Alex/John/Laf/Herc. The lovers attend a pool party at the Schuyler house. When some of the other guests grab one of them to toss them in the pool, it was supposed to be a joke. They didn't know Alex/John/Laf/Herc couldn't swim. Now they have three angry lovers facing them down.

9\. Powers AU - Alex/John/Laf/Herc. It's hard to hide a crush on your roommates when you all develop the ability to read minds.

10\. College AU - Revolutionary set roomies or lovers. The tables have turned and it's Alex who has to talk each other his lovers into taking better care of themselves, eating, sleeping, going outside.


	6. I lied, there's more

1\. Shapeshifter AU - Pairings TBD. Lafayette and Hercules are cops(both human) who break up a dog fighting ring run by King George. They fall in love with two small dogs who turn out to be shapeshifters Alex and John.

2\. Modern Mpreg AU - Alex/John/Laf/Herc. It's rare that a male is born with the gene to carry a child but somehow Hercules ended up falling in love with three of them. And getting them all pregnant at the same time.

3\. Modern AU - Alex/John/Laf/Herc. One of them has a kink the others aren't comfortable indulging.

4\. College AU - Platonic Revolutionary Set. Their friends all make fun of their huge freezer but it holds all four very different flavours of their favourite ice cream for their bad days.

5\. Modern AU - Alex/John/Laf/Herc. Alex knows if he hadn't been bragging about being so skilled at cracking codes, his lovers wouldn't be in danger right now.

6\. Alpha/Beta/Omega AU - Lafayette/John, Hercules/Alex. Alphas Lafayette and Hercules have an agreement to take care of each other's Omegas if the other Alpha is ever unable to.

7\. Modern AU - Romantic Revolutionary set. Alex has an early class and thinks nothing of letting in the repairman they were expecting. Hercules was in the shower, Lafayette was watching TV in his room, and John was still asleep.

8\. College AU - Hamilton/Jefferson, Madison/Laurens. When Thomas and Alex discover that James and John have been seeing each other behind their backs, they decide to get back at their best friends by pretending to fall in love with each other. 

9\. Modern AU - Revolutionary roomies, romantic or platonic. None of them have ever been ice skating.

10\. Political star-crossed AU. Alex/John. Alex's adopted father George Washington and John's father Henry Laurens are both running in the upcoming election. Against each other.


End file.
